


Pub Encounter Soichiro Route Best End Extended 2

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Dandy Shot | Pub Encounter: Forbidden Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fellatio, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: Soichiro are afraid you will leave him and end the relationship. You show him your love and put an end to his angst. After work hours you give him a heavy blow job behind the counter at the Audire bar. This story is from Soichiro's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

It has been a while since my love and I became a couple and started working together. All the time we shared together was like heaven for me. ___ was kind, charming, sweet and simply… lovely. Me on the other hand, was boring and not to mention old. I always worried she would leave me because of that, and choose a younger, more handsome and interesting guy instead. This anxiety irritated me, mostly because it would seem like I did not believe my love whenever she told me her feelings for me. Was my trust in her really that small?¨

Just today, I got to feel the uncomfortable feeling of worry as my love ended her shift early to talk with Mr. Arashiro. Not only was I jealous at Mr. Arashiro, but I felt worried he might do something to ___. What if this something was wanted and not an act of force at Mr. Arashiro’s side? These thoughts haunted me the rest of the night like sleep paralysis. I therefore decided to talk to my love the next day.

When the preparations were done and the bar was open, I walked up to her.

\- I need to talk to you.

To my surprise ___ looked into my eyes and said:

\- Me too… Could we talk after work?

My love’s usually sweet voice was now trembling a little. What did she want to talk about? Did she want to break up? No, I had to trust her. She was even the one that confessed to me first.

Before I knew it, it was time to close the bar. My hands were slightly shivering as I polished the cocktail glasses with a white clean cloth. ___ cleaned the tables as usual and danced a little while humming a cute song. Looking at her from afar, it became clear how precious she was to me, and how deep I have fallen for her. Please do not leave me my love! Was what I wanted to say to her.

I put aside the now shiny glass and stared into the open. Suddenly I felt a small hand stroke my upper arm. My love looked at me with curious eyes.

\- Soichiro, I’ve said your name plenty already. Are you alright?

\- Hm? I’m so sorry, I was… thinking. Erm, what was it?

___ let out a sigh of relief.

\- We were going to talk. Erm… You can start, if you want.

I stroke her hair, and looked into her sparkling deep eyes. I had to say what I was thinking.

\- ___, these past days I’ve been a little worried. I fear you will leave me… When I saw you with Mr. Arashiro, I became even more worried. My love… do you no longer… have any feelings for me?

I took a deep breath and tried not to meet her gaze.

\- Please tell me. I love you and therefore want you to be happy. So if there is anything wrong, please-

She interrupted me and gave me a passionate kiss. Her sweet tongue made its way inside my mouth. I could feel her love for me. When she let go we were both out of breath.

\- Please do not say anymore. Soichiro… I love you. Only you. I will not leave you.

She said the words with confidence and put her hands on each side of my head, forcing me to only look at her. When she let go, I felt like I could cry. I felt so warm, so happy. ___ looked at her feet, slightly embarrassed.

\- I talked to Mamoru about what to do for you. You have been so kind to me, and I simply wanted to know how to make you happy in return… I’m so sorry for making you worry, Soichiro.

I gave her a hug. She wanted to make me happy. She had been thinking about me. I smiled and said:

\- My love, I’m so glad to hear that. You could have just asked me directly though, but I guess you wanted it to be a surprise? What did you agree on?

\- Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise. Erm… Mamoru said there was something that only I could do. Something… that would make you love me even more.

___ started to push me towards the resting chair behind the counter. Her cheeks were red and her hands were trembling a little. I was confused but my heartbeats increased as I began to understand what she was going to do. Slowly she bent down on her knees, and stroked the sides of my thighs.

\- May I… May I suck… it? I may be extremely bad, but I want to at least try to make you feel good.

This was the first time I had seen my love so cute and hot at the same time. Despite my age, I was already hard, and felt my trousers tighten around my waist. Was this real? I swallowed before answering her.

\- ___... Yes, but are you sure… you want to do it?

\- If it makes you happy, then I do it.

\- It would make me very happy, to think you are willing to go that far for me.

All I could do was stare at her while her fair small hands started to unbuckle my belt and unzip my trousers. She pulled out my almost steaming hot cock. She looked at it. The colour that had flushed her cheeks was now spreading to her ears. I could not believe the scene unfolding before me. She gripped it with both her hands and began to move them up and down. The feeling was so good.

\- Ah… ___, that’s good. Mmmm…

My love lowered her head and stick out her tongue. She licked my now throbbing cock and kissed the head. This action alone brought shivers down my spine. Where had she learned this?

\- Ah!

I was embarrassed at the many moans coming from my mouth. ___ seemed to take it as a sign to step up, and opened her mouth. She led the cock inside and started sucking. She worked her wet tongue around it and pushed my length deeper in her throat. She looked so hot, moving her head up and down.

\- Aah! Your mouth… mmmm… feels so good…

I could not control myself as her sucking sped up and her grip tightened around my thighs. Before I knew it my hand grabbed her hair. The moment I saw what I was doing I quickly tried to let go, but my love guided the sweaty hand back on top of her head.

\- Mmmm… you’re so… big… Soi.. chiro

She tried to form some words, which made the scene so much more erotic. Again, where had she learned this? The sucking sound became wetter as my precum filled her mouth. Was it bad if I liked it? The erotic sounds and the strong smell filled the bar.

\- ___ I’m… I’m cumming… let… let go…

I desperately tried to push her head away but she kept on sucking hard. I threw my head backwards as my mind went white, and I felt the immense feeling of pleasure.

\- Aaah! I’m… sorry!

My love was choking at my hot, thick cum, but she did not pull away. I was shocked when I felt her trying to swallow it. It drove me crazy.

\- Ah…. hmmmm

When I finished she licked it one last time before slowly pulling away, causing a thin string of cum and salvia to form between us. My legs felt so weak I had to support myself on the counter beside me. ___ coughed a few times before looking at my face. I must had looked disgusting; heavy breathing, hair sticking to my sweaty forehead and flushed cheeks.

\- … Did you… like it? Or…?

She was so cute; asking me something with such an obvious answer. I managed to lift my hands to her face and stroke her cheeks. They were so warm and soft.

\- My love, that was amazing… Thank you.

She smiled.

\- I’m glad.

Suddenly I remembered her meeting with Mr. Arashiro. Did she learn this from him? I panicked a little thinking about it, just what did he do to my love.

\- ___, what exactly did you do with Mr. Arashiro? He did not do anything to you, did he?

\- Hehe, I’m sorry for laughing, but you are so cute. No, he only told me what you may like, the technique… I learned from a friend. She is… different.

I became more confused, a friend? Well, anyway I was glad. My love had no intention of leaving me. I smiled back at her. I love her so much.


End file.
